Blood for Blood
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: David seeks revenge for the death of his brothers. He takes Sam hostage and makes Michael watch as he pays for his crimes. Rated for violence and character death. Contains movie spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.

Author's Notes:

1) This is probably the darkest story I have written so far. WARNING: This story contains a fair amount of violence, death, and dark themes. Also it contains spoilers from the movie. I recommend you do not read any further if you have not seen the movie or if you don't like dark stories.

2) This is a rewrite of an earlier draft of this story. Upon rereading it I noticed a handful of mistakes that needed to be corrected. All feeback is welcome and I'd much appreciate any and all honest critiques.

This story is an alternative scene to the final battle between David and Michael.

* * *

David stood on the roof, intense rage burning in his reddened eyes. His fangs gnashed against the rest of his yellow teeth. Saliva dripped down his chin landing in a puddle on the collar of his jacket. He lusted for blood, but this time for a different reason than to satisfy the hunger pangs that usually gave him his motivation. His hand firmly grasped the youngest of the Emerson family. Tiny Sam struggled in David's grasp. A vampire's grip was difficult enough to break from but struggling with an enraged one with blood on his mind, escape was near impossible.

David kept his eyes on Sam. With every wiggle he tightened his clutch, listening for the boy's cries. Each yell, each whimper, each gasp that left Sam's mouth, David dedicated to the three lost souls that had recently stood by his side. The ones that were his family, but thanks to the current actions of the one in his hold were no longer allowed the priviledge known as life.

David had witnessed Sam strike Dwayne with an arrow and smile as the latter slowly died in agonizing electrocution. That same bow and arrow rested down by his feet. Sam already tried reaching for it twice, but soon realized that David was much stronger than the others. It seered David's heart to know that if he were not in the midst of a taunting battle with Michael, he could have interfered with the strike and Dwayne would be standing beside him, waiting with a heavy heart for Michael's arrival. Instead time played the antagonist and left him to helplessly watch Dwayne fry and explode before his eyes. Then the Emerson brothers had the nerve to crack a joke at David's brother's pain. That was the final string that David could allow in their favor.

During the explosion Michael shielded Sam from danger and debris. The two looked up and smiled in pride at their accomplishment. David growled and swooped down, snatching Sam from Michael's arm. He crashed through the roof hinting to Michael in a false laugh where he would wait his arrival. Michael stared up at the hole in the ceiling, using his arms as shelter for his head from the falling wood.

He hurried up the stairs to the bedroom with Edgar and Allen frog following close behind. The twins blurted out questions about Sam and the vampires, most of which Michael ignored, or at the very least replied with his eyes. When Edgar asked where Sam was Michael shut his eyes and asked, as calmly as he could, for the boys to remain quiet. The Frog brothers gasped as they watched Michael throw open the door.

Star darted her eyes over in Michael's direction. She restrained a transformed Laddie in her arms. The child growled and reached out for Michael. Star tightened her embrace and whispered for the youngster to calm down, that the cravings would soon pass. It was difficult enough for her to go so long without blood. The lack of the neccessary food weakened her adult body to the point of fainting. She could only begin to imagine how not possessing the mentioned item affected one so young. She held back her tears for the need to be strong for the both of them. She still lacked a way to inform the child that the man he considered to be his older brother for some time now lay in pieces on the living room floor.

The young woman mouthed her curiosity of Michael's intentions. He gave her a stern look then moved towards the hole in the room caused when Paul entered the bedroom. At that point Star had to keep her and Laddie hidden from him. She knew that if one in the pack were to attack them, Paul would definately be the last, but did not want to cause any interference for what the Emersons and the Frogs had planned. When her eyes met the figure of David, who followed in after Paul, her heart broke. She knew that David's undead life would need to be sacrificed if they ever wanted to be free from the curse. Her dark eyes watered as David strolled past her. All the fond memories of their time together, so many that she recently forgot due to her persistant hunger, surfaced. She had to bite her lips to keep from sobbing aloud and revealing their hiding place. Now she only wished there was a way for both their freedom and David's life to be spared.

Michael's stare removed every possibility that the option she hoped for existed. Michael leapt up for the gaping hole in the bedroom ceiling.

David kept a firm hold on Sam as he listened for Michael's breathing.

Michael stepped onto the roof, a red ring blaring in the center of the yellow iris. His fingers had fully transformed into claws, ready to tear out the throat of the vampire he once called his friend. His feet pounded with every step he took. His newly grown fangs hungered for one and would not be satisfied until that one lay dead.

Michael snarled and hissed as he saw his younger brother writhing in the blood-thirsty creature's hand.

"Michael, help me!" Sam called reaching out for his brother's hand.

David jerked Sam's shoulder causing him to scream.

"Let him go, David!" Michael hissed.

David tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder, his nails piercing into the boy's skin.

"David, I'm warning you," Michael threatened.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Michael," David retorted while trying to keep his trademark smirk.

Michael snarled. "I said let him go."

"Very well," David replied.

David cackled and moved himself and Sam over to the edge of the roof. Michael growled as David inched closer and closer until his foot touched the ledge. He grasped a yelling Sam by the neck and dangled him over the the edge of the roof. With one toss he could impale the boy on the spiked, wooden fence. Sam now clamped onto David's gloved hand; what once threatened his life was now the only thing keeping him from death.

Michael's eyes reddened. With one leap he could end David's immortal life, breathing in sweet victory over the despicable creature who did not deserve the very life he owned. He bent his leg back, his back arched, and claws ready to feast on flesh.

David began to release his grip on Sam.

"Michael!" Sam yelled.

Michael snapped out of his trance. He realized that if he did anything rash he would send Sam to his death. Michael was not yet fast or strong enough to complete two missions at once. He glared at the leader of the vampire gang and hissed, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare, Michael. I dare." David laughed, the sound that stirred Michael's sanity. He laughed louder as he readied his arm for the toss.

"David!" Michael snapped.

David began to throw Sam from the roof. Edgar and Allen ran to where Michael stood both gasping in horror. They aimed their waterguns at the vampire's head.

"No don't!" Michael shouted knocking the plastic weapons out of their hands. "He may drop Sam." He turned back to David and put his arm forward. "Please, David. Don't."

David noticed the red in Michael's eye fall.

David brought Sam back on the roof.

"Just hand him over and I'll let you live," Michael offered.

"You can't," Edgar protested.

"Yes," Michael growled at the Frog brothers. He looked David in the eyes. "Please, don't hurt my brother."

David responded by slamming Sam down on the roof, the boy screaming as he landed on his arm, the cracking sound echoing in the night sky.

"Don't hurt your brother! Don't hurt _your_ brother!" David hissed. "Why shouldn't I hurt _your_ brother?" David put his foot on Sam's back. "This is what he deserves."

"David," Michael warned.

"No, Michael, this is the way it must be," David barked. "He _killed_ my brothers. It's only fair that his blood be spilt in retribution."

Michael's eyes widened as his hands shook.

David picked Sam up by his hair making it as painful as he possibly could. "He has slain Marco, Paul, and Dwayne. The last two which only wanted vengeance for the youngest one's murder." David knelt down yanking Sam with him. "Now tell me, Michael. Wouldn't you seek revenge if I came and slaughtered your brother in his sleep? Would you?" He shook Sam with those last two words.

"Yes, yes I would!" Michael shouted. "Now please let him go."

"I can't, Michael. Don't you understand that?" David said forcing back the tears.

He hated his tears. He hated showing any kind of emotion, anything that his enemy could use against him, anything that could show him to be as vulnerable as he truly was. He had to feign strength, even at a time like the present when he had such a small amount left. What little he had resulted from anger and hatred for the boys his father wanted to include in his family. But he could never, for the memory of his loved ones, allow Michael to see how weak he truly was.

David had cried for the first time in years that afternoon. In his many decades of ruling Santa Carla he never imagined anyone would measure up to him. It was out of loneliness he recruited Dwayne with Max's permission. Then when the met Paul he seemed to fit right in for he was not afraid of them and completely embraced their way of life. So he turned Paul without Max's consent. Then came young Marco, a teen in need of friends and protection.

It was about twelve years ago he met Marco. The kid of a fresh age of eighteen walked the city alone, checking his back every second due to the rumors of Santa Carla being the murder capital of the world. He was told to never trust anyone who lived in that town, for they were not who they seemed to be. He found that out sooner than expected.

David was the first to notice him. The skittish youth had something unique about him. Even at the present moment David could not figure out what attracted his attention to Marco.

Two nights later David heard the screams. He watched as a gang of five chased the small teenager down a dark alley that led to a dead end. Marco yelled for help. Everyone around was either stoned or pretended not to hear him for fear of getting involved in gang warfare. David followed in silence. He watched the gang members close in on Marco. The boy shook on the verge of tears. In a matter of seconds his life would be over.

"Please, what did I do?" Marco asked as the group moved closer.

"You hit on my girl," the leader spoke.

"I-I didn't know," Marco responded.

"Yeah, well you should'a thought 'bout that for ya did," another member spat.

"Please, I didn't know," Marco begged as his back moved against the wall while the others surrounded his every exit. A tear trickled down Marco's cheek.

"Don't let them scare you," the menacing voice said from behind them.

They turned around to come in contact with the undead trio.

"Who you think you are?" the leader of the group asked.

David cackled and said to Marco, "Come on, boy. Take them on. Make them scared for a change."

"Punk!" one of them cried out and threw a punch at David. David allowed his fist to hit his face. The thug stood bewildered that David did not flinch or fall.

"My turn," David said with a smirk. He grabbed the thug by the throat and slammed him on the ground. Paul and Dwayne dealt with the three who tried to run, making their victims their dinner. David walked towards the leader. "Not so tough now, huh?" he asked. He then transformed in front of him and Marco.

Marco gasped and tried to climb up the wall, his nails sliding and ripping off. He heard the screams from behind him, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see them coming for him. Marco crouched down on the ground, shuddering. He heard the click of David's boots closing in on him. Marco screamed as David touched his shoulder. After a minute passed without feeling the bite Marco gathered the courage to open his eyes. He found the blonde staring back at him with a warm smile on his face.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," David said helping the youth to his feet.

"Y-you're vampires," said Marco.

David smirked. "It's true. Come with us. I promise they won't attack you anymore." Marco looked around to find the bodies of the thugs missing, along with the other two vampires. He looked up at David to find that his face had returned to normal.

"Wh-wh-where are they?" Marco asked.

"Who?" David replied.

"The guys chasing me?" Marco asked as his face slowly turned green.

David smirked. "They won't mess with you anymore."

Marco's stomach twisted. "Y-you mean...?"

"Paul and Dwayne are taking care of them right now."

Marco had to swallow a large bit of saliva to keep from vomiting. David chuckled.

David put his arm around Marco's shoulder and said, "I like you. For some reason you remind me of someone I once knew. Like a little brother or something."

"Then you won't hurt me?" Marco asked.

David shook his head. "No one will hurt you, I give you my word."

Paul and Dwayne landed behind Marco.

"I found us a new friend," David said to the group.

Dwayne shook Marco's hand and smiled without a word.

Paul brought the teen into a side hug. "Alright, a new buddy. You won't believe the fun we'll have!"

"Join us, small one," David said. His eyes were hypnotic along with his voice.

"Become a vampire?" Marco asked.

The other three nodded.

"What have you to lose?" David asked.

Marco thought for a moment and he sighed upon realizing nothing worse or better would come from his mortal life.

Marco nodded and David brought him back to the cave that night to share with him the blood of immortality.

As Marco drank David said, "Marco, as your eldest brother, I offer you my protection. No one will ever harm you, I give you my word." He clasped his hand around Marco's and gave him a rare, sincere smile.

From then on the four of them were always together until the day the three youngest had their lives stolen.

David thought of that moment he chased the children from their cave. It took him a while to grasp the fact that a mortal found their hideout and had the brain capacity to stake one of them. David's eyes fell on the group below and threatened to end their lives. He chased after them and grabbed one of the group, pulling his leg, ready to snatch the life of his brother's murderer. He pulled him in closer, recognizing the face to belong to the brother of the one he thought was his friend. The idiot twins pulled Sam into the sunlight, burning David's hand in the process. The momentary shock gave the slayers what time they needed to escape.

David sat there on his knees, the suffering on his skin could not compare to the stinging he felt inside. His skin healed as he thought of Marco. The youngest vampire who barely lived his immortal life was gone. David's brain could not grasp the thought that he was truly gone. It had to be a nightmare, the nightmares of a vampire's mind being more horrifying than that of a mortal's. He heard a car starting from outside, his teeth growling as he thought of Michael. A tear fell from David's eye.

"I have failed you, Marco," he thought to himself. He smiled and mumbled, "Tonight."

He crawled back inside the cave where he found Paul holding Marco's weak body in his hands. He was bawling as Marco's blood poured all over him and the floor. Dwayne knelt over him allowing the tears to fall. David stumbled inside and peered over Marco's pale face. He was losing life fast.

"David, please, is there a way to save him?" begged Paul. David did not hear him. "David!" Paul called.

David looked at the flood covering his brother's face. "Not until the sun sets," David replied in a hushed voice.

"That's hours from now!" Paul exclaimed with a sob.

David's eyes fell and he dropped to his knees beside his dying brother.

"David," Marco said weakly.

"Hush, Marco, pal, please hush," Paul said. "Save your strength."

David took hold of Marco's small hand.

"Forgive me, Marco," David said as he started to weep. "Please forgive me."

"You've done nothing," Marco whispered.

"I know," David said wiping the tears from his face. "I promised I'd always be there to protect you. But I couldn't. It's my fault. Please, I'm so sorry."

"It's not entirely your fault," Paul said. "We didn't step in either."

"Yes, share the blame," Dwayne said.

"David," Marco said squeezing David's hand. "I forgive you. All of you." He shut his eyes and took his last breath.

The three vampires were left with a mixture of emotions. They wanted the sun to explode and never rise again. All they wished for now was nightfall to come so they could take vengeance on the one who stole Marco from them. The one named Sam Emerson.

David now stood with Sam's fate completely at his mercy.

David looked away and whispered, "I couldn't protect you, Marco, but I won't let you die in vain."

"David, last chance, let him go," Michael said his eyes turning red again.

"I don't think so, Michael," David said returning to his smile. "You see, Michael, I want you to watch as Sam pays for slaying my brothers. Just like I had to. A price that can only be paid in blood." David revealed his claw, placing the nails right along Sam's neck. "Then you will know how it feels to lose a brother."

"David," Michael pleaded.

David's eyes turned cold. "It has to be done, Michael."

"But he didn't kill the one in the cave," Edgar spoke.

"Or the one in the bathroom," Allen added.

"Shut up!" Michael shouted throwing them back in the bedroom. They landed on the bed where Star kept a tight grip on Laddie. She checked to make sure the two of them were alright before returning her attention to the ceiling.

"What was that?" David asked moving his nails away from Sam.

Michael looked down at his hands. If he could see his own reflection he feared what would stare back at him. A monster, just like David.

Michael looked up at David, "They said he didn't kill your brothers and they were right."

"What?" David asked in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Sam is not the one responsible for their deaths."

"But I saw him in the cave," David protested.

"He was there, but he didn't do it," Michael said.

"Then who did?" David asked dropping Sam.

"I did," Michael replied.

"You?" David asked not knowing whether or not to believe.

"Yes, I killed them all. Marco, Dwayne, and Paul."

"But I saw him," David said pointing to Sam.

"It was all my plan, my decision," Michael retorted. "I wanted it, not him."

"Michael, no!" Sam yelled.

"Shut it!" David snapped at Sam. He looked back at Michael. "You?" David used all his strength to fight back his tears.

"Yes," Michael replied walking towards David. "I'm the one you want."

"How could you, Michael?" David asked as a tear fell from his eye. "I considered you a friend. A brother even."

"I'm sorry, David. I felt I had to." Michael raised his arms.

"They were your friends." For the first time in decades, David's watering eyes were blinded to what thoughts lay behind Michael's. "Your friends. We-we were a family."

Michael turned his eyes away from the vampire. Sam glanced up at the shuddering monster then dropped his eyes to where the bow and arrow rested. Even with a broken arm he knew he had to try. For his brother. Before he could move Michael stepped forward.

"But if blood must be shed then do so. I'm the one who's guilty," Michael proclaimed.

"No, Michael, don't!" Sam cried rushing over to his brother.

"I love you, Sam," Michael said letting tears stream. He hunched over and gave Sam one last embrace. He took a deep breath and stood up tall. "Take care of Mom."

"No!" Sam shrieked as David slowly approached Michael.

David stared into Michael's emotionless eyes for some time. Sam's hands shook and he sobbed for the moment both Emersons knew was coming. David's eyes narrowed and his clawed hands twitched as he probed Michael once more for the truth. Michael's gaze gave him the same answer as before. David stepped back allowing everyone on the roof two breaths a piece. He growled then slashed his vengeance into Michael's throat. Sam's screams filled the night sky.

David knew Max would not be happy about Michael's death, but would understand when realizing he was responsible for the death of his other three sons. He walked over to the ledge and faced Sam. The boy's eyes poured tears and punched the roof. David cleared his throat and tossed the bow and arrow back to Sam.

"What are you…?" Sam began.

"Finish it," David said turning towards him. "A clear shot."

"Get him, Sam!" Edgar called from inside. He, Allen, and Star had moved the ladder from downstairs against the wall closest to the hole in the ceiling and were watching. Luckily for Star the twins did not allow her viewing access until Michael lay dead.

"David," she said softly.

"So long, dear Star," he said.

Sam pulled the arrow back with his good arm, the broken one struggling to hold the bow still. He released and let it fly straight into David's chest. David fell from the roof, crashing on the porch. They heard Lucy scream from below and Max yelling. Sam looked over the edge to see Max rushing to check on his son.

"David, listen to me, wake up," Max pleaded. He pushed the pieces of the wood railing off David's jacket and lifted his face. "David. Come on, David, wake up."

"What? Who?" Lucy held her shaking head. She looked up with tears to find Sam peering over. "Sam, what have you done?" Sam lost the ability to speak. "Sam? What...?"

"It's my fault, Lucy," Max said. "I only wanted us to be a family."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"My son, David," Max said pointing to the corpse not two feet away from her. "I asked him to befriend Michael and he did. But I suppose it didn't work out." He stepped away from David and moved towards her. "This is more than just simple sibling rivalry."

"Are you implying that my sons did this on purpose?" Lucy gasped.

"They didn't understand," Max replied. "It's a normal reaction, but I hoped they would be part of our family before the secret got out."

"What secret? Max, I don't understand."

"I love you, Lucy. And that's all that matters."

Lucy's face suddenly lost all color.

Max removed his glasses and transformed in front of her. Lucy's scream got caught in her throat and she nearly fell down. She stood paralyzed as the monstrous Max reached for her.

"You will be my bride," he hissed.

Lucy shrieked as he took her hand.

Sam, the Frog brothers, and Star all ran down the stairs together and looked on in horror as Max went to bite her. They suddenly heard the unique car horn as Grandpa's car smashed into the fence, sending one of the stakes through Max's heart. The stake carried him through the door into the fireplace. The fire exploded along with part of the wall. Very little of the house remained in tact.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lucy asked as he got out of the car. Her father did not make eye contact and moved past her into the house. She looked at the glum faces belonging to the children, "Sam, where's Michael?"

Sam fell to the ground in tears. Star leaned against the railing joining in with the weeping.

"It's my fault, Mom," Sam said as tears streamed. "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Lucy asked not wanting to hear the truth.

"He's died," Sam cried. "To save me."

Everyone went silent beneath the black sky.


End file.
